Not All Titans Are Bad
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: When Eren starts to grow on Levi, what does our Captain do? He writes a poem. May or may not be a chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Titans Are Bad**

_Levi's Message to Eren_

* * *

><p><strong>Eren... I think you're growing on me.<strong>

**-**_**Levi**_

* * *

><p>You sweep the floors and wash the windows in any kind of weather,<p>

Though I really wish that you could try to do it a little better.

You follow my orders and do your chores, because

You never know, that sure could help us win these century-long wars.

Your name is Eren Jaeger, you can turn into a Titan.

But you're the only one that we're not always fighting.

You're the exception.

And when I group you in with the experiences I've had, I can most sincerely say that

_**Not all Titans are bad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I DID IT! I WROTE A POEM! I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH! And this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin story...

If you think I should make this a chapter story, just tell me so in your reviews. If... Anyone does review... ;-; *sad face* Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I have returned! Nobody's reviewed yet... But I'm going to carry on! I'm a trooper!**

**Ahem.**

**This next chapter starts the story for realsies. Enjoy! If anybody reads it... Oh well. If nobody reads it, it doesn't matter. I'll still post chapters for this story.**

**You'll like this one, I promise.**

**Chapter Two**

Eren opened the cellar door and stepped inside, wiping sweat from his brow. His dark hair had stuck to his forehead due to the moisture, and his arms were tired from his daily chores. Levi really was a stickler for cleanliness, there was no doubt about it. If you could touch it, he'd make you clean it. _Maybe he worked in the interior as a housekeeper in a past life,_ Eren thought. _That must be why he needs everything spotless._ He tugged on his shirt collar and glanced around the room. What had he come down here for again? He closed his sea green eyes.

_Right. A new rag._

He opened his eyes again and stared down at the had-been cleaning rag in his hand. The cloth lay pathetically limp in Eren's palm, reduced to shreds and tatters from the work it had been put up to. Bits and pieces of the old fabric slipped through his fingers from the edges. It was once pure white, but ages of scrubbing and polishing had turned it into various shades of black and brown. It goes to show you how things won't last forever._ Like the walls,_ Eren thought gravely. How long had it been since he had felt truly safe? He couldn't remember. How long had it been since he'd seen his mother?

_Almost six years now._

And his father?

_Same._

But Eren was getting sidetracked. What he should have been thinking about was...

_Levi's_ _gonna kick my ass if I don't get back upstairs with a new rag._

He shuddered. Not only had he taken too long, but he couldn't find the cleaning rags. Just his luck. He had better start looking before-

"Eren! What's keeping you?" The lance corporal's boots could be heard on the cellar steps as he moved towards the taller, yet younger Scout. "It's been over five minutes. It shouldn't take you that long to get one measly little cleaning rag, Jaeger." He commented, walking past Eren.

"Uh... Sorry, sir. I just, um... Well..." Eren suddenly couldn't get his words out. "I couldn't... find the rags..." He managed to say with a sigh. His face fell slightly as he heard Levi sigh as well. But at the same time, he felt his heart skip a beat or two. For what reason, who knew? But it was odd, all the same.

Levi opened a door in Eren's cell, which he had never noticed before. "For the record, Eren, we keep sheets, rags and towels in here. In short, this is the linen closet. I had assumed you would have figured this out already, what with being as curious as you are dangerous." Reaching in and pulling out a brand-new cleaning cloth, he insisted, "Next time I send you down here, remember that." and put the cloth in Eren's hand.

"Yes, sir!" the brunette saluted. With the cellar's dim lighting, he couldn't tell if that look on his superior's face was a smile or not. There were only two torches illuminating the room, one on either side of the wall facing Eren's cell. Had there been three torches, he could've seen it. Levi turned on his heel and started to leave. Then he stopped. "Well?" He asked.

"Are you coming or not, Jaeger?"

Eren's heart skipped another beat. Was he going to follow him? Or not? Wait, scratch that, he was totally going to follow him. He walked behind Levi and smiled.

"Yes, sir."

_Chk-swish._

The door creaked shut, producing a breeze that snuffed out the two torches. And the cellar went dark.


End file.
